


The Snuggliest of Traps

by TwittyTelly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwittyTelly/pseuds/TwittyTelly
Summary: Steve’s returned from a mission, but can he avoid the trap that lies in wait for him? Steve’s POV. All of the floof. Inspired by what my bf ‘puts up’ with.Warnings: So sweet it’ll rot your teeth!





	The Snuggliest of Traps

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr (https://twittytelly.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is my contribution as part of whiskey-cokenfanfic (https://whiskey-cokenfanfic.tumblr.com/)'s 30th Birthday Writing Challenge on Tumblr. My prompt was “Well here’s another nice mess you’ve gotten me into”.

“Well here’s another nice mess you’ve gotten me into” you thought to yourself. You had let your guard own and fallen into Y/N’s trap with no means of escape.

It was the early hours of the morning when you returned home after a long mission, so you were not expecting Y/N to be still up. Dumping your bag at the door you couldn’t help but race upstairs to catch a glimpse of Y/N after so long.

Peering your head around the door you came across a familiar sight, there Y/N lay starfished across the bed. You were not surprised to see her hair was a mess and the duvet was crumpled by her waist. Y/N was always a fidget, and it was made worse by the fact she didn’t sleep so well when you were away. Some people may have been annoyed by this, but you found it endearing; in fact the first time you spent the night together you couldn’t hep but watch her enthralled, wondering what she could have been dreaming of.

You couldn’t help but beam at her, hoping that she couldn’t hear the sound of your heart pounding against your chest. Words could not describe the beauty in her vulnerability and her contentedness. You had travelled across the globe, seen people at their best brought together by a shared purpose; lands barely touched by man and abandoned bases taken over by mother nature; and you had seen life itself thrust into the light and ebb away into the darkness. But this. This would always be the most beautiful site you had ever laid your eyes upon.

So there was no question that you would jump into bed for a few minutes before heading into the en suite. However this would be a grave error. Within seconds she turned over planting her head upon your shoulder and placing her arm around your waist. If you didn’t know any better you would think that she was lying in wait, ready to pounce as soon as she felt the mattress dip. But you did know better… in fact you should have known better.

You smirked to yourself as you looked down. Below you Y/N was splayed out across your chest, the light from the hallway illuminating her features. Eyelashes gently grazing her cheeks and lips slightly apart with a slight satisfied smile. After a few minutes the sound was punctuated by her mild snores. You had spent so long starved from her touch that it was easy to ignore the calls of nature, letting her warmth creep across your skin.

You had completely lost track of time when you could no longer ignore your bladder’s call to arms. You had been hoping that Y/N would eventually fall into her usual routine and roll back over to her side of the bed; but not tonight. Tonight she was gonna hold on for as long as possible with no view of letting go. Not wanting to risk waking her by moving her you leant into her ear and whispered “Y/N I need to get up, I promise I’ll be back as soon as possible. However, this had the opposite effect an Y/N’s grip tightened, snuggling into you more.

As predicaments went you had a countless list of worse situations to be in. You tried your best to strategize the best way forward. But soon desperation set in and desperate time called for desperate measures.

You gently reached over to her hand, freeing yourself from her grip, setting your arm by your side. Then you slowly started to slip away from the bed. Luckily Y/N was so far gone that she was not disturbed. You made a break for freedom running to the bathroom as quietly as possible. After relieving yourself you hopped into the shower to freshen up and made your way back into to the bedroom.

Typically Y/N had moved across to her side of he bed with her back to you. You crawled back into bed. Putting your arms around her waist you pulled her into you, a quiet satisfied moan escaping her lips. A smile spread across your face. You places a chaste kiss to the crown of her head.

“God I’ve missed this” you yawned. Y/N responded by snuggling into you more.

“'ove oo.”

You repressed the chuckle that wanted to break free from your lips and kissed her again before letting your sleepiness consume you.

“I love you too Y/N.”


End file.
